


Class A

by BaggerHeda



Series: Hey, Nice Tie [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nicole is wearing a Class A dress uniform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some dominance play, The dress uniform has a tie, and they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: God, that uniform.Sharp creases and perfectly knotted necktie and stiff creaking leather polished to a shine. Waverly chided herself a tiny bit for shallowness - really, she liked Nicole in anything(she liked Nicole in nothing, quite a bit, too,her brain uselessly supplied with a leer) but that dress uniform brought something extra.*****Nicole, wearing a tie? Waverly knows what she likes. Based on that half-second of the Wynonna Earp Season 3 trailer.





	Class A

Nicole had been a little unsettled all day, thought Waverly. Not exactly sad - maybe _introspective_ was a better word? They were driving home, heading back to Nicole’s, the cab of the Jeep heavy with quiet. Waverly’s fingertips tapped across the top of the steering wheel, a quick rhythm, and she threw glances at her girlfriend when she could. Nicole’s eyes were dull and distant, fixed unseeing on a far horizon. She sat motionless, still wearing the Class A uniform required by the events of the day. _God, that uniform._ Sharp creases and perfectly knotted necktie and stiff creaking leather polished to a shine. Waverly chided herself a tiny bit for shallowness - really, she liked Nicole in anything _(she liked Nicole in nothing, quite a bit, too,_ her brain uselessly supplied with a leer) but that dress uniform brought something extra. Waverly was seeing it for the first time today, and the moment Nicole came downstairs, all buttoned down and spiffed up, had been an inappropriately lust-filled revelation for Waverly. It had taken more self-control than she usually credited herself to not suggest skipping the ceremony altogether and pouncing on her handsome officer.

Waverly opened her mouth twice, thrice, then decided to keep her words to herself. It wasn’t much like Nicole to be this entirely lost in thought, but if she’d learned nothing else over the past months, she’d learned to trust Nicole and the swings of her moods. She would come back to Waverly. She always did. 

*****

It wasn’t until a short time later, when Waverly pulled into the driveway, yanking up the parking brake and killing the engine, that Nicole seemed to visibly shake loose from her melancholic trance and finally return her focus to the world.

“Sorry, baby,” she murmured. “Hey, thanks for driving today.”

“No prob,” said Waverly. Grabbing her things from the backseat, she followed Nicole up the stairs to the front porch, straggling behind a little to allow Nicole to unlock the door, and to treat herself to another fine view of those fitted trousers; the formal dress code did absolutely nothing to curb her desire to mold her hands over the delicious curve of hips they highlighted.

Calamity Jane was right there as the door swung open, loudly demanding, which drew a chuckle from Nicole.

“Yeah, I know, I know, no one ever feeds you, poor thing,” she laughed. “C’mon, you.” The cat followed her into the kitchen, meowing, and Waverly could hear the rattle of food in the bowl as she set down her purse and hung up her jacket in the entryway. Nicole reappeared, wearing a small smile as her eyes searched out Waverly’s, and Waverly gave a little sigh of relief at what she thought she read there.

“Better?” she asked, as she stepped close to Nicole, to lay her hand against the front of her chest, skimming over the dark fabric, somehow both rough and fine. She traced her fingertips along the seams of the uniform’s front pockets, and the dart taken at the bustline, the tailor’s magic that made the blouse look so freakin’ _good_ on her girlfriend. Boy howdy but the polished, squared-away look was _really_ attractive on her.

Nicole’s hands slid around Waverly’s waist, familiar and comfortable, the way she effortlessly pulled their hips close a pleasing thing. “Yeah, better,” she answered. “Better than I was.”

Waverly smiled, cocking her weight to one leg as she leaned in closer. “Maybe I can cheer you up some more?” She held her breath as her hands slid up to tease at the collar of Nicole’s shirt, and tangle slightly into the hair at the nape of her neck. She knew that sometimes Nicole really _really_ liked this, so she threw herself into the playful, slinky role as she sidled into Nicole’s space, vamping it up, waiting to see how Nicole would respond to her advances.

To her joy, Nicole responded in kind. She leaned down, their foreheads pressing together, a prelude to languorous kissing, as her strong hands traveled up the sides of Waverly’s ribs, pressing in on the sensitive area below her breasts. Their bodies swayed together. “Yeah,” Nicole husked, before tilting her head to the side, and bringing her mouth to Waverly’s, firm, unhurried. Waverly felt a shiver race all along her spine and the hum of her body suddenly multiply because _holy crap,_ that woman could kiss like nothing Waverly ever knew existed before, and now her tongue slid forward bringing heat that had Waverly dancing, the need between them erupting, crackling like wildfire. The embrace was long and burning sweet, before Nicole drew back, rumbling, “What did you have in mind?”

“Upstairs?” said Waverly, her voice breathy.

“Upstairs,” agreed Nicole, before kissing her again.

This time it was Waverly who broke them apart, a couple minutes later, to grab at Nicole’s wrist, dragging her up toward the second floor. “Well. Come _on_ then.”

*****

“God, that dress uniform looks so good on you,” breathed Waverly, as they stood in Nicole’s bedroom. Nicole’s hands were all over her, the slow build to frenzy that made Waverly want to arch and sigh, the room filled with quiet moans from both of them. “But it’s gonna look better on the floor.” She wrapped her fingers around Nicole’s tie as the back of her knees found the edge of the bed, and she gave it a light but steady tug as she sat, to draw her girlfriend down with her for more kissing.

Suddenly she was sitting there, mouth agape. The tie was in her hand, and Nicole’s soft laughter carried above her.

“What the hell, Nicole? You’re wearing a _clip on?”_  Waverly huffed.

Nicole shrugged, her eyes dancing with mild merriment. “You didn’t know that?”

Waverly just shook her head slowly, eyes wide. _How the heck was I supposed to know that. It’s the first time she’s worn this uniform._

“An officer’s uniform never has a regular tie,” continued Nicole. “It’d be a hazard on duty.”

“A hazard?” Waverly cocked her head a bit to the side, absorbing this information.

“Yeah. I’m not gonna give a bad guy a handle to haul me around, or choke me,” said Nicole. “Standard uniform. This isn’t me, this is, like, any officer, ever.”

“Huh,” said Waverly, standing up again. Not knowing what to do with the tie in her hand, she handed it back to Nicole, who set it down on the dresser, chuckling. Waverly felt a small flare of irritation, like a disconcerting jab under her sternum, and she clenched her jaw against it, determined to let it go. She resumed teasing her fingertips at the back of Nicole’s neck, playing with the fine red hairs above the collar of her blouse. “Well. I learned something today,” she said. She tilted her chin up, seeking Nicole’s lips.

Nicole leaned in and their mouths met sweetly, before the kissing again grew intense. Waverly’s hands drifted to smooth over the front of Nicole’s uniform blouse, brushing over the curves there. God, the heat, the heat, she needed to feel the silk of Nicole’s skin under the tips of her fingers, she needed to touch. Her hands slid to the shirt’s front placket, twisting the buttons undone.

_Wait, what?_ The buttons would not budge, they were sewn into the shirt, which was held shut some other way, the buttons were some kind of false front and only for show, and what the _heck?_ Only the first two were normal, and Waverly peered down at the rest. They sure didn’t _look_ fake, but she couldn’t immediately figure out how the shirt worked, and Nicole had started laughing again, one hand hiding her mouth, trying to stuff the chuckles back in.

“Wait. Are these buttons not … buttons?” Waverly gritted. That hot bright spark of irritation flared again, a small burn in her chest. “Don’t laugh.”

Nicole’s smirk was just a _little_ bit infuriating. “What are you trying to do, baby?” she singsonged.

“I’m _trying_ to take your clothes off,” said Waverly. “What the hell is with this shirt?”

Nicole’s lips somehow felt smug as they dragged against her jawline. “It’s a secret,” she murmured.

Waverly gave up, shivering as Nicole’s tongue traced over her neck, warm and wet against the thud of her pulse, and she arched into it. “Fine. Fine,” she mumbled, distracted. She abandoned the puzzle, would figure it out later, she thought. Right now she wanted only the slide of Nicole’s skin against hers, the warm pleasure between them, the heat that was growing to nigh-unbearable levels. Her hands dropped to the buckle of Nicole’s belt. She knew, could feel by Nicole’s hands and mouth on her, by her hurried breath against her neck, that Nicole was feeling the urgency as much as she was, and fuck it, she was ready to go for glory. She grasped the shiny leather at the buckle, tugged. It didn’t give. “Wait, what?”

“That’s not a regular belt, Waves.” Nicole smirked, still obviously trying to hold back her laughter. “It doesn’t unfasten that way.”

It was the last straw. “Holy _fuck,_ Fort Knox,” huffed Waverly. “I changed my mind. I don’t like this uniform at all.” She gave Nicole a small, fevered push, so that she sat down on the bed with a little jounce. 

“And here I thought you’d be good with a little challenge,” teased Nicole, a bright twisted half-grin on her face as she looked up at Waverly.

“I’ll show you challenge,” said Waverly, flaring with impatience. “Put your hands at your sides.” Nicole did so, resting her hands palms-down next to her hips. Waverly leaned in above her. “Now - _don’t move them.”_

“At all?” asked Nicole, honey-sweet, looking all innocent. Her voice had dropped to a soft silken rasp, the tone that Waverly associated with play and pleasure and arousal, and a tiny hint of wicked danger. Something was starting to ramp up here, quickly, fire curling in her belly, a new game to be called on the fly.

“Not one bit,” growled Waverly. “You’re not allowed to move them until I tell you.”

By now Nicole’s eyes were sparking. “Or what?” Her chin lifted with an edge of defiance to it, but Waverly noted that her hands stayed put, fingertips curling tight against the edge of the mattress.

“Nuh uh,” said Waverly. “We’re playing by my rules now.” She looked down at Nicole, and it hit her all of a sudden, leaving her a little shaken by what she saw there. There was something trembling and insolent and rebellious about how Nicole sat waiting, like she was _just barely_ complying, but … she was _complying. Holy fuck._ Waverly sucked in breath. The electric jolt of that realization flew down to her fingertips and settled straight at her core, and oh what _couldn’t_ she do with this strange new delicious power? She leaned in to check, to whisper in Nicole’s ear, “Is this okay? Can you give me a colour?”

“Green,” murmured Nicole. “It’s good. I don’t know what we’re doing yet, you gotta tell me.”

Waverly leaned back, a slow smile across her face, taking her delight in this _lovely_ idea that had coalesced in her head. “Well,” she said. “You wore the uniform that’s impossible to take off, so you are just gonna have to leave it on, I guess.” She reached behind herself, starting to pull the long zipper running down the back of her sheath dress. “You are gonna have to sit there and. Don’t. Move.”

Nicole’s eyes, dark with desire, dragged the length of Waverly’s body as she slowly let the zipper down. She licked her lips as Waverly put a little extra sway in her torso, rolling her hips as the dress dipped and draped loosely. “Okay,” she husked out.

Waverly slid one shoulder of her dress off, revealing the lace of the bra she wore underneath. If she’d known she was going to put on a show, she thought, she might have chosen one a little racier, but it would do. Waverly turned to the side as she slowly teased the satiny fabric off, watching Nicole through heavy-lidded eyes over the shoulder she was baring, then executed a perfect half turn to show the other shoulder, Nicole making a startled jerk backward as Waverly’s hair whipped close to her face. Waverly eased the other shoulder down, shimmying as she pushed the dress from her body. “Do you like what you see?” she purred.

Nicole swallowed hard, and stuttered, “Uh, um. Yeah.”

Waverly stepped out of the dress and tossed it to the side, glad that she’d opted against wearing hose for the day. _This is much easier without trying to make taking_ those _off look sexy._ Now she stood directly in front of Nicole, who was still motionless and trembling like a greyhound, and Waverly was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. “Don’t move,” she reminded, a soft lilt. And god, the hungry slide of Nicole’s eyes over her bare skin was as powerful as any touch, making her shiver. She ran her own hands, palms flattened and fingers splayed wide, across her hipbones, down her thighs, up along the edge of her torso. Nicole’s caramel eyes flickered, following. “I know you want this,” said Waverly, her voice starting to roughen, gravelly and melodic. “I know you want to touch me, but you can’t, not yet.” Reaching back again, she unfastened her bra, let it fall away slowly.

Nicole’s mouth twitched, but she said nothing, as her eyes narrowed slightly then widened, glittering. Waverly could hear her breathing start to grow ragged.

Desire was now a bright flame in her belly, and Waverly drank in all the singular sweet focus Nicole was granting her, the power of it intoxicating. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep this game going, but she wasn’t giving up yet, not with so much wolfish hunger written plain on Nicole’s face, how it rose and rose and rose. She hooked one thumb into the waistband of her panties and dragged it low, spreading her feet wide, and she began circling her hips in the slowest, dirtiest grind she could muster. “Not yet,” she crooned raspy-voiced as she swayed, “not yet.” Nicole’s eyes were glued to her, following every ripple of her torso, every flex of her abdomen as Waverly danced slow and sultry in front of her.

It wasn’t until Waverly had faced away and bent over, her head turned back to watch the reaction as her hands traced down the backs of firm thighs, that Nicole completely broke. “Jesus, Waverly,” she groaned, her eyes rolling halfway back in her head, starting to sag backwards.

Waverly grabbed the moment without hesitation. Peeling off the last scrap she was wearing and casting it aside (the panties, in fairly ruinous condition anyway), she was quickly looming over Nicole, pushing in the middle of her chest with just the tips of her fingers, five small sharp points of contact. “Move back. Lie back.” Her words of command came cracking out, quick and biting and hard, and Nicole scrambled backwards on the bed, looking dazed, hazy confusion and hunger mixing across her slack-jawed face. Waverly followed. She knelt above, straddling Nicole’s hips, her head muddled with lust and delighting in the contrast, her nakedness versus Nicole fully clothed in her Class A, how they were both panting with desire and Nicole was still waiting, still wasn’t touching her because that’s what she’d been told and _that was the game they were playing._ Waverly soared, invincible, alight. The arousal that had been humming throughout her for what felt like a _super_ long time was cresting, was reaching some sort of critical mass; she would melt down at any moment, a pool of raw sex. She slipped one hand down, tracing between her legs experimentally, then sliding into her own wet folds _(god so fucking wet)_ before speaking again, her voice a ragged shudder. “I, I am going to ask you to do something.”

Nicole nodded, seemingly unable to speak. She appeared to have stopped breathing entirely.

“I want you to take off that damned uniform,” Waverly growled, “and then I want you to fuck me.” She rolled off and to the side as she said it, and Nicole was instantly up, her fingers no longer trembling as she unfastened the weight of the belt from the hooks that held it firm, unzipped the hidden zipper behind the faux buttons and shucked the shirt away, discarded trousers and underwear and it seemed like mere seconds before she was returning to the bed, her nakedness now a match to Waverly’s, ready to finally unleash the furious heat.

“Baby,” she groaned into Waverly’s mouth, her fingers sliding strong, and Waverly accepted her with a gleeful cry of pleasure

_(and god she was so fucking ready)_

bending into the sensation of it, the joy of feeling Nicole inside her, the thrust and curl that made her want to arch, made her want to howl.

“Ah, god! Yes,” Waverly moaned out, her voice climbing higher. Her fingers wrapped into fiery red hair as Nicole’s face pressed into her chest. She gasped anew as she felt Nicole turn and take a nipple into her mouth, the warm wet circling of her tongue matching the slowing strokes of her fingers, and Waverly felt the pleasure run molten through her body, this giant seething force that filled her as she twisted under Nicole’s efforts.

“How, baby, how do you want it,” grunted Nicole, as if she wasn’t already fucking her senseless, as if the power in her forearm and her firm right hand wasn’t a thing that was already making Waverly swoon.

“Just. Like that,” gasped Waverly.

“Just like that. Just like that,” said Nicole, taking up the chant, the words spilling from her mouth timed with the rhythm of her long fingers. And _god_ did Waverly love the sound of Nicole’s sweet voice, roughened with lust and the work of their bodies together, and the way she would carry them along on a cascade of sound as they sailed high. There was some unknowable magic in the language Nicole poured out, lifting Waverly as it swirled around her, lifting her as she breathed it in. “Like that, like that, so good, so perfect, just like that.”

“It’s, it’s …” Waverly stuttered, feeling herself clench fierce and tight to Nicole inside her, and she was breaking open, spilling out awe, overwhelmed with the ecstasy flooding through her like the tide.

*****

Waverly’s desperate, hurried need hadn’t been the end of the day. There had been a couple more rounds before they had finally arrived to this, lying in each other’s arms, calm and sated and content. Nicole was stroking Waverly’s head in a dreamy sort of way, lazily carding her fingers through honey-brown hair.

“You really are something else, Waverly Earp,” she murmured, chuckling lightly. “A striptease.”

“I didn’t like being laughed at,” confessed Waverly.

Nicole looked down, a small frown creasing her brow. “What? I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

Waverly laughed. “It’s okay _now._ I’m over it.” Seeing that Nicole was still brooding a bit, she leaned up, laid a soothing kiss against her cheek. “Really I am.”

“I never meant to mock you, I am so sorry,” said Nicole, rushed, contrition dragging her voice up in pitch. “And I’ll show you how that uniform works, if you want, some of it is different from the regular gear…”

“Shh. It was kinda funny,” said Waverly, cutting Nicole off by laying an index finger against her lips. A giggle bubbled out at the memory, and Nicole subsided with a quiet sigh and a small smile, before she suddenly started to rise again. Waverly caught on to her, pulling her back down. “Hey, where you going?”

“I, uh, I need to hang my uniform up. I don’t want it to get wrinkled, or picking up cat hair.”

As if summoned, Calamity Jane leapt up on the bed, letting out a grumbled _rrrrrrw_  before settling at their feet, throwing her body down with a solid plop. Her feline message was perfectly clear: _finally, you guys are done._

“There’s your beast,” laughed Waverly. “Hey. I’ll iron it and brush it and everything later, just … stay here a little longer. Please?” She wound her arms around Nicole’s neck and shoulders, drawing her in, unwilling to give up the glorious comfort she always craved.

“Sure,” said Nicole, warm and gentle. “Anything for you, Waves,” pressing her lips to the side of her face, and Waverly hummed into it, safe in the love encircling them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> One last smutty WayHaught piece for you, dear readers, before the start of season three.  
> This story was sparked by the "Nicole wears a tie" frenzy from one of the promo videos released in June. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many, many thanks to [LuckyWantsToKnow](http://twitter.com/moxiepurzell) for Awesome Beta Duty™.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudo, if you will! You can find me flailing about on Twitter: [@boo_in_la](http://twitter.com/boo_in_la)


End file.
